Egnarts
Egnarts is a strange character of unknown species or gender in Chrono Chaos. In fact, it may not have a gender or simply be a ragdoll animated by magic. He/she/it is an optional character that can be found in Odd Marsh in Ozzieland on any visit after the first. Appearance Egnarts is draped in a lot of different clothes, so many it would look uncomftrably hot. He/she/it is never seen with these clothes off throughout the whole game. These clothes are all multicolored. These clothes do disappear when using his/her/its Dopplegang tech. Personality Egnarts has no discernable personality- save one line, everything he/she/it says is just impersonating others. When you first meet him/her/it in Odd Marsh, he simply impersonates important characters you've seen before. The only non-impersonation line is when after you guess he/she/it's not really the character he/she/it's impersonating, which is "Wow, you're pretty smart, figuring me out like that. I like you guys." Talk to him again and he will impersonate Kato and only say "...", reflecting Kato's role as the silent protagonist. If he/she/it's in any scenes, he/she/it will either copy the personality of another character or villain. There is also an air of mystery to him/her/it, as he seems to know about Kato's quest and other characters from different time periods. How to Join After you've gone to Ozzieland for the first time, come back and you should see a small path around/behind Mt. Slash. Travel through it and at the end you should see a bunch of trees by the ocean's shore. Walk in and you'll be in Odd Marsh. All the enemies here are clones of your party exactly, meaning they have exact stats and weapons and levels. They only appear if you have that character out. (For example, if you have Genus out, then Genus clones will appear, but if Genus is just in your party, Genus clones will not appear even though you have him.) This is a difficult dungeon. After you get to the end, you'll see Egnarts impersonating one of five characters. Play along with what he/she/it says and try to prove he/she/it isn't the real whoever, and he/she/it will change back to normal and say something. Talk to Egnarts again and he/she/it will join your party, and all of the clone enemies will leave Odd Marsh. In-Game Description *Egnarts - Shapeshifter, Puppeteer, Mime, Weirdo *Age - Unknown (Unknown) *Origin - Odd Marsh, Ozzieland *Height - Unknown (With clothes, 6'8'') *Weight - Unknown *Build - Unknown (Seems stocky with clothes) *Weapon - Dolls *Dominant Arm Unknown Weapons and Techs Egnarts uses voodoo dolls as weapons. By attacking them, enemies take damage. Weapons are listed in no order. Weapons *Imp Doll: Default *Roundillo Doll *Gaoler Doll *Kilwala Doll *Flea's Dolly *Saber Doll *Gray Doll *Lavoid Doll *Robo Doll *Magic Doll *Lion Doll *Knight Doll Single Techs *Dopplegang: Transforms into an enemy or boss. Gets their exact stats and can use their techs and attacks. However, this has no effect on some stronger bosses, and he/she/it also gets their exact HP. When he/she/it runs out of HP, then they're done for. This can be helpful if you have little HP left, but troubling if you have a lot because you may get less. *Shadow I: Strikes an enemy with shadow. *Shadow II: Strikes an enemy with shadow. Stronger than Shadow I. *Shadow III: Strikes an enemy with shadow. Stronger than Shadows I and II. *Shadow IV: Strikes an enemy with shadow. Stronger than Shadow I. Double Techs Egnarts has no double techs. Triple Techs Egnarts has no triple techs. Quadruple Techs Egnarts has no quadruple techs. Trivia *In the game's sound test, Egnarts's theme is called "Everyone's Theme". His theme sounds like all the other themes mixed together. *Egnarts is strange backwards. Category:Characters